


Untitled

by OnWayward



Category: Christian Kane - Fandom, Kane (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWayward/pseuds/OnWayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at the request of a friend: Christian Kane and [you]</p><p>Feel free to imagine I’m actually a good writer, though I think I’m barely scraping past 50 shade of grey here….</p><p>Short & Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

You catch sight of that smile, slightly turned up on one side, one eyebrow crooked up, before he disappears between your thighs. His big hands hold you down at the hips, arms wrapped around the outside of your legs. You feel his breath ghost over your center and you involuntarily buck toward him. 

He laughs lowly, and then you finally feel his tongue make a slow swipe over you. He begins to move it deliberately, getting closer and closer to your clit. His stubble brushes against your sensitive thighs as you writhe, clutching at the sheets. 

Just when you think he is finally going to place his mouth over the sensitive bundle of nerves, he pauses and places a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh. You whimper, and he moves his mouth over your opening, delving his tongue inside to explore. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time. He shakes his head slightly, trying to move as far in as possible, deliberately tongue-fucking you repeatedly. Your whimpers grow louder. 

He chuckles, growls “Easy now, Darlin’” and you can feel the vibrations of his lips against you, driving you insane. He moves his lips over your clit and begins sucking, increasing the pressure as he removes one hand from your hips and probes at your entrance with a large finger, sliding inside and curling upward. 

With a barely restrained sob, you attempt to grind up toward him he holds you down mercilessly, continuing his torture. You’re pretty sure bruises are forming where his fingers are digging in to your hip, but you’re so dizzy with pleasure you can’t be bothered to give a damn. 

He adds another finger, skillfully continuing his attentions on your clitoris as you begin to get louder, nonsensical noise spilling from your mouth, pressure building inside you, more and more before you cry out, coming apart under his ministrations.


End file.
